


Busted

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [41]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets himself caught in a lie.</p>
<p>(Part of a series of dialogue fics uploaded after their original Tumblr posting).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> Posted August, 2015.

Sherlock: So at first sight, the cause of death would appear to be asphyxiation. But -for those of us with a background in forensic science- it is also evident that submersion under water occurred postmortem, which means-

Molly:*ignoring his explanation* You know, you always come in at night now.

Sherlock:*stops blabbing, mid sentence* Wait, what?

Molly: You never stop by the lab in the mornings or afternoons. *then to herself* You're lucky I've had to stay so late.

Sherlock:*sarcastically* Astute observation, Molly. *deep breath* Anyway, as I was saying-

Molly: And John never comes with you either.

Sherlock:*rather rushed* He's married with child, of course.

Molly: And I never see half of your cases on his blog.

Sherlock: He's quite busy. Mary has him running about town all the time.

Molly: All the time?

Sherlock: Mm. *nods*

Molly: What about that mysterious poisoning case by tea last week?

Sherlock:...

Molly: The one that required your coincidental expertise on Keemun tea leaves.

Sherlock: Aww. Yes. That one *nodding along for a while* That was a good case.

Molly:*with eye brows scrunched* A good one?

Sherlock: Yes.

Molly: Oh, right. You said it was a...

Sherlock: 9

Molly: 7, actually. *trying to keep a straight face* I'm surprised John didn't write something on that one.

Sherlock: I wanted him to.

Molly: Really?

Sherlock: Mhm. But he was busy. With Mary again.

Molly: What this time?

Sherlock: They went baby shopping... You know shopping for the baby, not shopping to buy an infant child of course- *trails off*

Molly: Last Tuesday *walks up to him* When you were 'working' that case, I went shopping too.

Sherlock:

Molly:*gets closer, peeling off her gloves* -with Mary. *they snap off*

Sherlock:

Molly:*reaches into her pocket* Here. *hands him a key*

Sherlock: Umm... *grasping for words*

Molly: I won't be staying late for you tomorrow.

Sherlock:*nods along*

Molly: So no need to make up another case.

Sherlock:*visibly gulps* What's the- *words catch in his throat* -key for?

Molly: God only knows when you'll actually pop by, so just let yourself in when you do.

Sherlock:*transfixed on her sly smile*

Molly: And don't wake me if it's past midnight. 'Kay?

Sherlock:*suddenly dry* Promise.

Molly:*turns to head back to work, but hangs back* You having trouble breathing there? *feigning seriousness*

Sherlock: Nope. Just fine. More than fine. *points to the door* I'll show myself out.


End file.
